The underwater scuba diver engaged in spearfishing needs a receptacle to hold his catch or other articles during his underwater activities. Many prior art catch bags are cumbersome, bulky, or of limited capacity.
Because a scuba diver usually needs at least one free hand in order to maneuver underwater and manipulate his equipment, it is most desirable to have a catch bag for which insertion of fish or other articles is a one-handed operation. It is likewise desirable to have a bag which holds its contents securely inside, even while additional articles are being inserted. Emptying of the bag when desired, however, should be a quick operation. And, the bag should have an ample capacity yet take up little room when empty.